Faygo Fuckasses
by TheLandofLittleCubesandTea
Summary: Karkat, Eridan, Sollux, Tavros and Gamzee are all in a band together. Nepeta and Aradia POV mostly. Ships: PB and J, KarSol, EriSol, KarNep and AradiaSol
1. Chapter 1

Be Nepeta Leijon *coughobsessivefangirlcough*

The immanent sound of a buzzing alarm clock rang through Nepeta's room. The lump in the middle of the queen size bed groaned and shifted. Finally, a little head popped out from under the green covers and hit the alarm clock off the bedside table and onto the floor, making the sound abruptly stop. She sighed, then remembered. She shifted once more and propped herself up on an elbow, staring at her favourite band poster on the wall. Today was the day that she was going to go to their concert and see her Karkitty play! She'd been dreaming about this moment for most of her life (or most of the time that she'd been following the band, which was since they were formed, three years ago. A town over from where she lived).

_Faygo Fuckasses_ were currently at the top of the metal charts (which wasn't extensive, she had to admit), and any cool person in the area was into them. Including Nepeta's undying female best friend, Aradia Medigo. She was undeniably in love with the drummer, Sollux Capter, the kooky one with the lisp and the glasses with different coloured lenses. Rumour was that he was already gay with the bass player, Eridan, but as she said, they gayer, the hotter. She would be joining her tonight at the concert, screaming along together at the songs in the heat of the mosh.

Nepeta swung her legs over the side of the bed and. At 16 years old, she was only 5ft. But it didn't bother her really. Karkitty was only 5ft 2, and she couldn't be taller than him if she was one day going to be his future girlfriend. She stood up and padded to her closet, taking out a pair of patterned stockings, a pair of denim mini shorts that were too short for her so she had to turn them up at the ends and a _FF _band t-shirt that she had iron-on printed herself. The band couldn't afford to sell merch at the moment, but their growing popularity meant that they probably would sooner or later. To complete the look, she pulled on her blue cat beanie and a mess of colourful pony-bead bracelets. She walked over the the mirror, assessing her outfit, whilst at the same time trying to tame the short black beast that was her hair. It stuck up in all directions, not at all framing her pale, heart shaped face. In an attempt to make the hairs a bit more orderly she grabbed her straightener and plugged it into the wall and ran the metal plates along her hair. As soon as she was done with one piece she'd move onto the next, only noticing afterwards that they had just moved into the exact same place they were before.

"Oh.. never mind. Nothing efur works anyway," She sighed, wrapping up the cord of the device and putting it back in the chest of drawers by her bed.

The cell phone on her bedside table rang loudly with a tune that she only knew too well. She stood up and made her way to the phone, unlocking it and holding it up to her ear.

Screaming practically radiated from the phone.

"Aradia? Is that you? What the hell.."

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD. Faygo Fuckasses. Tonight!" A voice replied before dissolving into a fit of excited screams once more.

"Dear lord," Nepeta whispered under her breath, although, on the inside, she had the same reaction. She was so looking forward to it. The music. The atmosphere. The VIP passes that they had payed so much for.

"I swear to God, Sollux Captor is the HOTTEST THING ON THIS PLANET! I don't care whether he is Brokeback mountain gay, he is coming home with me tonight. Will you catch me if I faint?"

"Okay! Okay! That's enough now. We have to save some excitement for the crowds. If you don't we won't be as excited tonight!"

"Fine. Fine. But he is gorgeous with a side of amazing sauce, and he is mine," She sighed into the receiver. "So, what are you wearing for tonight? Some adorable I hope?"

"Oh yes! A little band t-shirt and some mini shorts with some stockings and I will be good to go! What about you?"

"You'll see, I have something in mind that Sollux won't be able to resist!"

And with that, the phone went dead. Nepeta clicked the hang up button and slumped down on the wall, holding it against her chest. Tonight was her night to finally see Karkat Vantas. The man of her everlasting dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Be Aradia Megido

She as never this excited about anything... ever. Her one chance at meeting the band with the weird clown singer and the drummer with the dreamy different coloured eyes. Damn. If Equius were to find out about this concert, he would surely 'flip his shit' as Karkat would say. Equius was Nepeta's long time Moiral, and seemed to be infatuated with Aradia. Last year, after she rejected him as a date to the prom, he allegedly fashioned a robot that look like her and turned up to the hall with it on his arm! Needless to say the student body were in fits of laughter and he ran out in a pool of sweat with a towl clutched to his forehead. However, Nepeta always had a soft spot for him, and it was hard to argue with her when she looked up at you with those large emerald green eyes.

Never-the-less, Aradia was excited. She would have to cover her tracks though in order to get away with this without Equius knowing. It was incredible that Nepeta hadn't let slip, since she is so influencable.

"I guess she just REALLY wants to go and see that Vantas guy." She sighed and walked downstairs to grab her hand-bag. She had two hours before Nepeta was due to turn up at her house so they could drive to the venue. Until then she could certainly get the stuff that she needed. A new outfit. Thats it. The famous Aradia Megido was NOT going to go to a concert where the man of her dreams was going to be waiting for her in an old denim mini and a tube top. No. She needed to seduce. Especially if the rumours really were true and Sollux was in-fact gay.

She waved to her Mum who was currently in the kitchen baking, and headed out the door to the local mall. She pondered to herself as she walked down the dilapidated old path. '_What if I WERE to get to the concert, only to find that Sollux was sick.. what would happen then? I would be wearing this amazing new outfit that I had gone out especially to get all for nothing. Eh, I would probably just end up beating the shit out of Eridan anyway. Aparently he is a loner and wears a CAPE in his spare time! Eugh. What kind of douchebagerry..'_

"Jeez! Watch where you are going! Stupid slut.." Aradia looked up to see Vriska, one of the popular girls from your school, towering over her with a sneering grin on her face. She'd obviously forgot to watch where she was going and accidentally bumped into her.

"What did you call me? I assure you, I am not a goddamn slut!" She straightened up, lifting her bag up further onto her shoulder. "And you would know about sluts, wouldn't you Vriska? I mean it takes one to know one!"

Kanaya, Vriska's friend who before was looming behind watching finally stepped forward.

"Vriska, maybe we shouldn't start fights in the middle of the street like this. You are being unreasonable,"

Vriska looked back at Kanaya and snarled. She backed up immediately holding her hands in the air. She went back to adjusting her stylishly placed hair

She looked back at Aradia, placing her metal arm on her hip and digging her artificial fingernails into her side.

"So.. going to the Faygo Fuckasses concert tonight I hear. What a stupid band! With that dumb blind groupee and crazy lead singer? Puh! I heard that you were in love with that fucking drummer with that retarded lisp. Isn't he gay? What..? You like gay boys now?"

"Look you dumb bitch, just because you hate yourself because at night you secretly lay in a bed of cake doesn't mean you have to take your obesity rage out on everyone else..! Plus we all know that you are in love with Tavros Nitram who you obvioulsy can't have because he is proudly gay with Gamzee, that clown that you just called dumb a few seconds ago,"

Vriska stared open mouthed at the girl who stood before her. The fingers on her alive hand twitched in anger. Her upper lip wobbled slightly. Aradia noticed this. She was about to cry! As quickly as she appeared, Vriska hurtled off past Aradia, her heels leaving little cracks in the pavement as she disappeared into the distance. Kanaya soon followed, keeping her cool composure as she hurried past.

Aradia smiled to herself. Not only was she going to the FF's concert tonight, but she just majorly burned to school's popular girl. In all truth, Kanaya wasn't that bad, but she was Vriska's moirail, and that kind of made her a huge bitch in her book.

She progressed down the path, quicker now then before, trying to pay attention this time instead of drifting off into her thoughts like she did before. Walking like this she got there in no time at all. The irridescant glass doors opened and she stepped inside the building. The bustle of shoppers moved her forward, in the direction that she new full well she was going to get the perfect dress for tonight. Maybe Vriska was right.. maybe she was a slut, but at least she was a slut for a purpose. She needed to catch the eye of Sollux Captor if she was going to go there tonight and.. well you know.. get anywhere.

Aradia arrived at the door of her favourite store. Her boots heel's clicked against the lavish marble floor. The shop was by far the best shop in the mall, and the price tags often exceeded 3 digits. Luckily, with her father's amazing high-paying job as the CEO of a major company, money wasn't an object and with her plaitnum AMEX card, nothing was going to stand in the way of her and the prefect seduction dress.

She ran her fingers across the fabric of the dresses, letting the various chiffons and silks slip through her slender hands until she came to a stop. This was the one. It was a satin, cherry red, one shouldered dress with a large red flower on the shoulder. She looked at the tag, glancing over the size that was labelled.

_One size too small.. _

Her heart sank in her chest. It was the perfect dress! So perfect it would win over any boys heart.

The shop assistant came over, noticing her slight distress, her long wavy black hair cascading down her back. She giggled and bounced a little bit.

"I see you have found the perfect dress! I can see it in your eyes!"

She was a little shorter then Aradia, although she was helped by wearing a pair of 6 inch heels. Aradia's eyes flicked over her, stopping at her name plate.

"Feferi Piexies.. You're the one who went out with the bassist from Faygo Fuckasses aren't you?"

"That's me! I am surprised anyone recognises me! It's a rare occasion when something like this happens!" She giggled again, batting her eyelashes furiosly.

"Do you have this in any other sizes? This one is too small," She asked, knowing full well that it was probably a one off like the rest of the dress in the store. She needed to get rid of this shop assistant and fast so she could go and text Nepeta about this.

"No, but I had another girl come in here before who was about your size and try it on and she said it fit perfectly. She wanted the blue version though. I think she liked it better!"

"Okay, I'll just go and try it on then.." She snatched the dress from it's hook and practically sprinted to the nearest dressing room.


End file.
